The Stepfather
''Yes, I am highly aware that there is a movie with the same name title. I discovered it myself. I need to think up a new title for it. I am sorreh! '' The following story contains graphic violence, mild foul language, grimdark history, mild gore, and the possibility of the writer to be grounded for life & getting the internet blamed on for writing it. Reader discretion is advised. The Stepfather is a short story created by both AngelinBlack424 and Agent Nikolai. The plot, setting, characters, and events are by Agent Nikolai. The written story version is by AngelinBlack424. The story is about a haunted house in Florida where a pair of friends visit one of there homes one day and get brutally punished by the deceased spirit of the Stepfather of a family who used to live there. The story was originally a roleplay done by the two which turned to being actually written, due to the writers excited interest in the story. If a reader does not like this story and believes the writer is horrible for writing it, than don't read it. I (the writer) have dealt with too much lectures by parents of writing these kinds of things. But I like these kinds of stories sometimes because they are a big impact on emotions and feelings. No I'm not a serial killer and will not become one, Dad, I just like to write these sometimes, okay? The Houses Backstory (Read at own risk) Once upon a time, The year was May 13th, 1942, in a dark town in Florida, filled with small surrounding houses, there was one building that always seemed crooked. It was at the corner of a little village, and everyone was developing their lives in the small town as if nothing was wrong. It continued that way for many years. In that town lived a family in this crooked home. It was a family of three children, a pet Siamese cat, and two parents. Although the house they lived in was rather unordinary, the family was not effected eternally. They happily enjoyed every day having money and good parents, especially their father who was one of the kindest. With a heart of gold, the father of the children was more than a normal friendly parent. They played day by day, until they were exhausted. The kids were loved and spoiled by him, especially the cutest one, who was also the youngest, Charles Makwood. Sadly, however, there was a tragic incident one night in that same town. One day, on December 2nd of 1950,. The father was just returning from work, when the children realized that he never even came home. It was extremely heartbreaking to realize he was dead, and that he would be buried soonly in a nearby quiet and cold cemetery. The children felt so alone by now, until one day, someone else started visiting... There was a tall and awful strange appearing man who began visiting their home everyday. The Children didn't know who it was and why he wouldn't stop coming. It was because the mother of the children was getting remarried to the man. The tall man looked happy around her, however he didn't towards the children. In fact, he was angry at them, a lot. The mother was slowly becoming busy every day, leaving the now mysterious stepfather with them during the time. It was that first time that the children realized that the stepfather was cruel, brutal, and careless. The only time he had ever looked at them was to discipline them painfully, so the children never looked back at him, being more scared for themselves and their mother and what he was going to do to her. After a few months of the two being married, the smallest child, Charles, was the one most in pain. The father had despised him since their meet, and so Charles was always the most abused and teased by him. Every day, the boy kept an old journal with him that he wrote in whenever he was being abused. The worst part is, the mother didn't know, and whenever the children explained what he was doing, she would be offended, as if the children were trying to insult the man and not be happy for her remarriage. The beating had eventually gotten worse, because it was always in the basement when it happened. The man started to create a miniature office for himself there, an office in which no one knew about. Eventually, however, Charles discovered this little secret, and it was because the stepfather was planning something horribly brutal. On a Saturday, at midnight, Charles found his book of his family photo albums. Talking though his tears, he wrote on the very last page "Help me", and wrote out that he was suffering, hoping that his mother would read it. Finally, at 2 am in the morning, Charles was brutally killed by his stepfather in the basement office. When police looked at the setting of the murder a few years later, it revealed that the killing involved wall cuffing, multiple sharp utensils, and mild performance of cannibalism. There was also a picture right next to Charles' note in the photo album, added by the stepfather, of Charles chained up with a fork and knife in his lap, bleeding and crying. By the time the police were investigating the crime, they discovered that the stepfather killed himself after the mother attempted to call the police on him for killing her child. The stepfather had killed the mother over rage, and than commited suicide shortly after. The two other children were also very injured, and were both taken to a hospital and soon rejuvenated at an Orphanage in Florida. (Story Coming Soon) Category:Creepypasta